Mischievous Ocean
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Moana and Maui are having a small argument, the Ocean decides to play a little prank on them as it rocks the boat, causing both passengers to share something they will never forget. But will it be easy to talk to one another after the incident?


This came to me as I was watching "Moana", and even though I think it's a great movie, there were some great moments between Moana and Maui that I thought were very good! Which is... well, sort of why I decided to do this fanfiction... now, it's not really a pairing fanfic, but if there are Moana x Maui fans... well, it could be, depending on your perspective... eh, just read on. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

There are times when the Ocean can be helpful, and there are other times the Ocean isn't that helpful. Both Moana and Maui have learned that the hard way. Of course, sometimes, when the Ocean felt the need, it can also be a bit... mischievous. A particular day, for example, was during the time when Moana was busy trying to manipulate the sails and swing them around a bit, with a little guidance from her partial friend, Maui.

"Not bad. Not bad." Maui smirked as Moana pointed the boat halfway. "Keep going like this, and it'll be smooth sailing to Te Fiti."

Moana smiled a bit as she turned to Maui. "Thanks for all the help, Maui."

"What can I say except you're..." Maui started to smirk.

"Don't even start." Moana frowned, glaring at the demi-god.

"Well, that's the downside of being stuck with someone as good as I am." Maui smirked. "You have to know greatness when you see it."

"Excuse me?" Moana frowned as she glared at Maui. "I believe that I found you stuck on an island."

"Well..." Maui paused. "I probably would have gotten off the island myself... eventually."

"Oh really?" Moana frowned. "For the first part of the trip, you always complained about your giant fishing hook and how you were nothing without it."

"Oh come on, that was the old me. This is me of the present!" Maui smirked, holding his hook up triumphantly.

Moana shook her head and giggled, making the demi-god frown. "What?"

"Yes, it's true, you may have the hook back, but I seem to recall that you couldn't even transform right to defeat Tamatoa. I had to save your butt!" Moana said.

Maui glared at Moana as he bent down to her level, close to her face. "I don't think I like that snarky attitude."

Moana growled as she looked ready to get near his face as she was about to take a step. "And I don't like you being a little p-"

It was right at this moment, a small wave rocked the boat, causing Moana to lose her balance, making her fall towards Maui, causing her lips to crash into his. Maui's eyes widened as Moana's did as well, their lips still on each other's... and if that wasn't enough, another wave, this time, a bit of a larger one slammed the boat, causing both the kissing demi god and princess to fall over to the bottom of the boat as both of them kissed for a slight moment.

As soon as the kiss was done, Moana's eyes widened as she immediately got off of Maui, blushing furiously. "Oh... oh no! Maui, I-"

"Wow..." Maui said, getting up as he blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry! That was not my intention! Or my fault!" Moana begged.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Maui reassured her. "It... it's the Ocean."

"Y-yeah... the Ocean!" Moana sighed in relief as she glared at the water. "Who knew the Ocean was doing a bit of mischief?"

"I-I..." Maui blushed a bit... before saying, "Y-yeah. Besides, we're just good friends!"

"V-very good friends, yes!" Moana smiled. "And you're like... really, really old! I mean, you're hot, but you're older than I am... by centuries!"

Maui smirked. "Oh? Did I just hear you say that I'm hot?"

Moana blushed a bit as she growled furiously. "Don't start."

Maui could only laugh as he said, "I'm kidding you, Moana. I know it wasn't your intention. Just know I don't return those feelings either."

Moana gave a sigh of relief, turning to Maui. "Thank goodness. Nothing personal, Maui, but I don't want to explain to my father about why I'm suddenly dating a very old guy who looks like he's not a day over 30."

"But you still think I'm hot." Maui smirked, causing Moana to blush.

"Will you-" Moana growled, blushing a bit. "I may be single, but whatever happens between us... stays as friends."

"Hey, I won't mention our little kiss if you won't. Besides, it's not like we have dating on our minds." Maui scoffed.

"That's right. So forget we ever did it!" Moana nodded.

"Fair deal." Maui smiled as both of them looked up at the sunset.

It was a little quiet for the two afterwards as both of them kept glancing toward each other, then quickly turned away every time they locked eyes. Moana groaned to herself as thoughts of the kiss replayed in her mind. Just why did the Ocean just decide to be mischievous today? Sure, the kiss was accidental, but for a mere moment, she found herself actually enjoying it... and that was what worried Moana. It was supposed to be a simple mission to find Maui and order him to return the heart of Te Fiti, but now her mind can't stop thinking about that smirking demigod. Moana groaned as she held her head as she repeated the mantra to herself... 'I do not love Maui, I just LIKE Maui... I do not love Maui, I just LIKE Maui...'

Maui, on the other hand, was thinking about the kiss that the Ocean forced Moana to give him. Sure, he was still shocked that their lips had touched theirs for a brief moment, but at the same time, he knew it was the Ocean's doing, and he wished that he could just drain the water with his hook... if he could get it to work right. But Maui was still thinking about what the young, teenage girl had mentioned. He couldn't believe that she thinks that he's hot. True, he never did have a girlfriend... he was always busy trying to help out other people... but still, maybe dating somebody wouldn't be bad... but Maui only groaned as he held his head. He was a demigod, and they don't usually date... still, it was a nice thought... and he had to admit, although he had met Moana, had he been just a human... and in the same age demographic as her... he probably wouldn't mind dating her... Maui groaned, holding his head, not believing himself that he was thinking about it. 'Stupid Ocean... why did it have to be so tough?'

"Er... Maui?"

"Huh?" Maui looked up, hearing Moana's voice as she got up.

"Uh... do you think you can help me get the boat ready? Just so we can get to the right direction?" Moana asked.

"Oh... uh, sure." Maui nodded as he got up. "Let's get you prepared."

Moana nodded as she started to ready the sails. And as Maui started to instruct Moana to get moving along the way to Te Fiti, they both knew one certain thing.

They knew either of them would never forget that accidental kiss anytime soon...

* * *

All right, with that, I will end this story here as a one-shot! How did you guys like it? Now, this is going to be left ambiguous here, but I wouldn't mind coming back to do a sequel to this story... though I'm wondering... would you guys like me to do a Maui x Moana story, or just have them be friends if I ever get around to doing a sequel to this? Well, anyway, I guess it depends on your opinions. Anyway, thank you all for reading this, and have a great day!


End file.
